thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Eight: An Evolution Solution!
' Arthur: "You can go ahead and sit by him if you really want to, Amy. I can handle everything from here." Amy: "Huh? No, no, I'm fine. I was just making sure that Zane's egg was okay. I'm surprised it hasn't hatched yet." Arthur: "Eggs are tricky. They sometimes take lots of time to hatch. But I know that once it hatches, Zane will raise it as well as all his other Pokémon." Amy: "Yeah. He is pretty great at that." ' Arthur: "Zane? Something wrong?" Zane: *Turning back to face them* "Huh? Oh, it's nothing to worry about." Amy: "Are you sure? I mean, you seem distracted by your Pokémon." Zane: "I'm just...worried is all." Both: "Worried?" Amy: "Why are you worried about your Pokémon?" Zane: "I would've thought that at least a couple of them might have evolved by now. We've been through so much, and the next city's Gym Leader isn't going to be easy." Arthur: "Pokémon evolve when they feel their at the limits of their current power. They evolve to increase the amount of power that they can have within them." Zane: "I'd just like to see even one of them evolve." Amy: "You have to remember that once a Pokémon evolves, it can never go back to its original form. Also, it's behavior completely changes once it's evolved." Zane: "I guess there is no rush." Arthur: "Exactly. Your Pokémon will evolve when they feel they need to become stronger." ' Zane: *Taking out his Pokédex* "A new Pokémon?" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon. Blitzle catches electricity and stores it in its mane, which glows when the electricity is discharged." Zane: "*Putting away his Pokédex and taking out a Pokéball* "Alright. Let's catch us a new Pokémon." *Tossing the Pokéball* "Sewaddle, I choose you!" ' Zane: "It's an Electric-type, huh? Good. I needed one for my team. Sewaddle, let's start this off with a String Shot to slow it down!" ' Zane: "Sewaddle, are you okay?!" ' Zane: "What's going on?!" Arthur: "I think Sewaddle's evolving!" Amy: "Evolving?!" ' Zane's Pokédex: "Swadloon, the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon and the evolved form of Sewaddle. Swadloon's body is covered in leaves which protect it from the cold. In forests where Swadloon live, the trees and grass grow very well." Zane: "Awesome. Sewaddle evolved into Swadloon." ' Zane: "Swadloon, jump into the air!" ' Zane: "Alright, Swadloon, let's try an Energy Ball attack!" ' Arthur: "Zane, be careful! Blitzle's charging up a power electric attack!" Zane: *Thinking* ''What can I have Swadloon do to avoid it? Come on, there's gotta be something. Wait, that's it! ''"Swadloon, encase yourself in as much string as you can!" ' Zane: "Alright, it worked! Swadloon, use Bite to gnaw your way out of the ball! Then hit Blitzle with a Tackle attack!" ' Zane: *Running and picking up the Pokéball* "I did it! I caught Blitzle!" Amy: "Arthur, I don't understand something about the battle." Arthur: "What's that?" Amy: "Why did Blitzle's electric shock not affect Swadloon's string ball?" Arthur: "Electricity can only pass through things that can conduct it well enough. Swadloon's string ball was made of silk, which doesn't conduct electricity all too well. And based on how dense Swadloon made it, it would've protected it without so much as a scratch." Amy: "Oh. I guess Zane's getting smarter about his battles, huh?" Arthur: "I'd say so." ' Zane: "Blitzle, I'd like you to meet the rest of my team. You're a part of it now." Blitzle: *Excited neighing* ' Amy: "So, where's the next closest town?" Arthur: "Hard to say. But if I had to guess, the next place for us to stop by would have to be in this town. It's called Beechwood Town." Amy: "Why do they call it that?" Arthur: "From what I'm reading here, it was founded by a man named Thomas Beechwood. He was famous for his studies on Pokémon behavior and he even helped founded the research center there." Amy: "Cool. So, Beechwood Town it is, then. We should probably get walking. It looks kinda far." Arthur: "Yeah. It'll take a couple days on foot just to reach it." Amy: "I'll go wake up Zane and tell him the plan, then. Be right back." ' Amy: *Taking out a Pokéball* "Cacnea, come out please." ' Amy: "Cacnea, can you do me a favor and give Zane a little prickly pinch?" ' Zane: "What was that for?!" Amy: "I was trying to wake you up, but you were too busy sleeping." Zane: "Jeez, all you had to do was try a little harder." Amy: "Yeah, but doing that was much more satisfying." ' Zane: "So, what's going on?" Amy: "Arthur and I found our next stop." Zane: "Awesome. Where are we heading?" Amy: "Beechwood Town. It's about a days walk from here. Maybe two if we don't start walking now." Zane: "Well then, let's get going." *Taking out a Pokéball* "Blitzle, return." ' Zane: "You ready to go, buddy?" Axew: "Axew, Axew-ew." (Yeah, I'm ready.) ' Zane: "Wow..." Amy: "Don't even think about it, Zane. We don't have time for you to go Pokémon shopping today." Arthur: "Besides, Zane, you'll likely have to put one of your Pokémon away for storage." Zane: "Huh, storage?" Arthur: "Yeah. Pokémon Trainers can only have a total of six Pokémon on them at any time." Zane: "What?!" Arthur: "Yep. Sorry, I thought you knew." Zane: "But I don't want to put any of my Pokémon away into storage. Not when they can be far more useful out here." Arthur: "Then I guess the only other way for you to be able to keep all of your Pokémon is by buying a Pokésash." Zane: "A Pokésash?" Arthur: "It's basically a carrying sash that can hold a total of ten extra Pokémon. As long as you have that with you, you can carry more Pokémon on you personally." Zane: "Great. So where can I get one?" Amy: "First of all, do you even have money?" Zane: *Hanging his head* "No." Arthur: "Don't worry about that, Zane. We'll be stopping by Beechwood to pick up some supplies for our trip. I'm sure I can spare a few extra bucks to pay for a sash for you." Zane: "You'd really do that for me?" Arthur: "Course." Zane: *Hugging him and crying* "Thank you, Arthur!" Arthur: *Prying him off* "Yeah. Don't...mention...it." ' Arthur: "This should be a perfect place to get some supplies for our next trip." ' Store Cashier: "Hello there, boys. How can I help you?" Arthur: "Hi there. Sorry to intrude, but, we're just looking for a Pokésash." Store Cashier: "Oh, of course." ' Zane: "Wow. There are so many kinds." Arthur: "Go ahead and take your'' pick, Zane." Zane: "Thanks, Arthur. I promise to pay you back for this." '' Arthur: "Looks like a good fit for you, Zane." Zane: "I love it. This is the one, ma'am." Store Cashier: "Excellent. I'm glad you like it. Let's get that rung up for you." ' Amy: "Wow Zane, you look great in that." Zane: "Thanks. And now I can hold ten extra Pokémon." ' Zane: "Fits like a dream." ' Zane: "Hello? I someone over there?" ' Zane: "Woah. Another Pokémon." *Takes out his Pokédex* Zane's Pokédex: "Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty." Zane: *Putting away the Pokédex and grabbing a Pokéball* "Alright. Time to-" ' Amy: "Sorry Zane, but that little thing is just too cute to not have it be mine. Plus you've caught enough Pokémon for a little while. How about letting me and Arthur have a try?" Zane: *Sighing and standing up* "Go for it I guess." Amy: "Right. Cacnea, Pin Missile!" ' Arthur: "Looks like Minccino's Double Slap attack. It's not half bad." Amy: "Cacnea, get away from Minccino and try a Leech Seed attack!" ' Amy: "Cacnea! Cacnea are you alright?!" ' Arthur: "Amy's Cacnea sure is trying a lot harder than I've ever seen it before." Zane: "Yeah. I've never seen it fight like that before. Awesome." Amy: "Cacnea, Needle Arm!" ' Amy: "Pokéball, go!" *Tosses the Pokéball* ' Amy: "Yay! I caught Minccino!" ' Zane: "Amy, you've been looking at Minccino's Pokéball ever since you got it." Amy: "I can't help it. Minccino is the second Pokémon that I've caught. I love it so much." Arthur: "Sometimes Pokémon Trainers get really excited about catching Pokémon. Amy's one of those people." Amy: "I love my Minccino." Arthur: *Setting a plate of cooked food down in front of her* "Try to focus on eating, too." Amy: *Setting Minccino's Pokéball on the table* "Okay, fine." ' Amber Observer: "See them?" Amber Observer #2: "Yeah. They're resting in the park." Amber Observer: "Good. Let's get them while they're distracted." *Taking out a transmitter device* "Everything is set up here. Get Team Two in there." Transmitter: "Rodger." *Hangs up* ' Zane: "Don't worry, everyone. I'm alright." ' Amber Operator (front): "We've got you now!" ' Zane: *Getting up again* "Blitzle, no!" Blitzle: *Scared yelping* Zane: "Let go of Blitzle! Right now!" Amber Operator #2 (front): "Not a chance, kid! We'll just be taking all of your Pokémon." ' Arthur: Put our Pokémon down!" Amy: "Leave them alone!" ' Zane: "Cranidos?!" Amber Operator #4 (back): "That little runt of a Pokémon thinks that it can hold back this machine of pinnacle engineering? Ha!" ' Zane: "Cranidos, it's too much! Get out of there!" ' Amber Operator (front): "What's going on?! Why are we going backward?!" Amber Operator #4 (back): "I don't know! How is that puny Pokémon pushing the entire machine back?!" Zane: *Taking out his Pokédex* "What happened to Cranidos? Did it evolve?" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit." Rampardos: *Roaring* ' Zane: "Awesome! Cranidos, I mean, Rampardos!" *Runs up and hugs it* "You evolved!" Rampardos: *Rubs its head against his lovingly* Zane: *Standing beside Rampardos* "Alright, Rampardos, let's save everyone else!" Rampardos: *Roars* Zane: "Rampardos, Zen Headbutt!" ' All: *Screaming* Amber Observer #3 (back): "It's coming right at us!" Amber Observer: "Let's see it stop all of these!" ' Zane: "You can do it, Rampardos!" Rampardos: *Roaring* ' Zane: "You were amazing out there, Rampardos." Rampardos: *Rough purring* Arthur: "Congrats on having Cranidos evolve, Zane." Zane: "Thanks. It's just like you said, I guess my Pokémon will evolve when they're ready to go beyond their normal limits." Arthur: "Exactly. Sewaddle and Cranidos had such a love for you that they wanted to become stronger for you." Amy: "So, um, where are we heading now?" Arthur: "Oh yeah. We should find the next Gym Leader for Zane." Amy: "Don't forget my next competition." Zane: "Right. So, where should we head?" Amy: "I was asking around the market and there's a Gym Leader is Crescent City." Arthur: "Crescent City, huh? I think that's where they hold the Moon Festival." Zane: "Moon Festival?" Arthur: "It's a celebration of the Full Moon Festival held every year to honor the moon and its powerful influence on the city. There's a legend that a pair of mysterious Pokémon show up only on the night of the festival to deliver joy and prosperity to the city." Zane: "Sounds awesome! We have to go!" Amy: "Yeah. It sounds like fun." Arthur: "Alright. Let's go, then." ' '''(End) Category:Episodes when a Main Character's Pokemon evolves